


师生恋这种事情能行得通吗？

by feixu_708



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AM - Freeform, M/M, 亚梅, 已成年, 师生, 老师亚瑟和学生梅林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 是不甜的生贺！





	师生恋这种事情能行得通吗？

亚瑟站在那里，双手环抱胸前，脸上没有一点表情，他全身甚至连肉眼可见的轻微晃动都没有，宛如雕塑一般立在那里。

而梅林站在他对面，微低着头，像是做错事情的小孩。

他的确还是个小孩。亚瑟想，不然他就不会对自己说出那么，那么不负责任的话。

“亚瑟？”梅林揣揣不安地又唤了一声，而在看到亚瑟的眼神后，又带着些委屈的换了称呼。“老师。”

“That’s right，梅林。”亚瑟下颚线绷得紧紧的。“我是老师。”

“这对您来说是最大的问题吗？”梅林抬头，又垂眸。“因为您是我的老师？”

“我们之间的问题从来不止这一个，梅林。”亚瑟突然开始烦躁起来。“不止是老师的身份，我和你年龄差距也是问题…”

“所以，您的意思是，只是因为我们的身份和年龄悬殊？”梅林说。“是否意味着，若这一切不是问题，您就会接受我？”

“梅林。”亚瑟一时语塞。“你没有懂我的意思。”

“…可我真的，很喜欢您。”

梅林又垂着头了，亚瑟盯着梅林。他有些驼背，又总是习惯性在自己面前微微低头，一副乖顺的模样，就像是无害的小绵羊。但他见过梅林的另一面，不在自己面前展现的那一面，他自信，在同龄人中具有威慑力，处理事务游刃有余，亚瑟看着他被同龄人环绕，那笑容如此的，清澈。

这才是他们这个年龄该有的样子。

亚瑟完全没想到这样的梅林会喜欢上自己，这让他慌乱。

老天爷，梅林如此年轻，那充满活力的双眼总是散发着光彩，而他却已经在社会的严酷下艰难地生活了许久，被折磨地面目全非。梅林应该和同龄的那些充满活力的女孩男孩在一起，将满目爱恋展现地淋漓尽致，而不是将这些感情投入在他的身上。

“你只是。”亚瑟发现自己声音有些哑，他咳了几声。“一时冲动而已，梅林。”

“我不是一时冲动。”梅林反应很大，他瞪圆了眼睛。“我爱您！”

“爱我？你都不算了解我，梅林。”亚瑟摇头。“我再说一遍，我是你的老师，这意味着我需要对你负责，不只是学业上，还有生活上。你感情投射在老师身上很正常，我比你们年长，比你们经历得多，自然而然你们这个年龄的人会对我有好奇。但这不意味着你就是非我不可，懂吗？”

“…”梅林又垂下了头。

“梅林。”亚瑟语气放软了不少。“你还年轻，马上你就要毕业了，到大学之后你会遇到更好的，我不能和你一起胡闹。”

梅林眼眶突然红了，他看着亚瑟，嘴巴张了张，想说些什么，却还是没说出口，只是摇了摇头，往后退了几步，便匆匆忙忙地推开办公室的门，一下子没了踪影。

“梅林！”亚瑟下意识喊了一声，往前跑了几步，又强迫自己停下。

对，就这样吧，拒绝他，不要留余地。

为了梅林好。

这是为了梅林好。

2

出乎亚瑟意料的是，梅林似乎没有因为亚瑟的拒绝而受到太大打击，事实上，亚瑟发现梅林在接下来的一个星期有些活泼得过头了。

先是上课时候积极回答每一个他问的问题，然后是自告奋勇成为他的课代表，而后是借着问问题或者交作业或者其他乱七八糟的理由天天往办公室跑，亚瑟有一次甚至发现梅林在自己办公室的沙发上缩成一团睡午觉，虽然梅林解释是想蹭空调，因为寝室的空调坏了，但亚瑟还是觉得哪里不对劲。

梅林似乎，因为心意已经完全坦白而开始肆无忌惮了？

而他身边的朋友也看热闹不嫌事情大，似乎在全世界眼里，除了他以外没人对于梅林还是他学生这一点有任何介意，反而都对两人谈恋爱的未来无比看好，这让亚瑟本就摇摇欲坠的心在其他人的推助下变得如同危楼。

但心里那道坎自己过不去，别人说什么也没有用处。

于是，亚瑟只好想方设法离梅林越远越好，这样才不会让自己的心脏跳得太快，不会让自己太过动摇，变成对学生下手的那种人。

再等上一段时间，等他们这一届毕业了，就好了。

3  
当亚瑟站上讲台时，目光习惯性地在教室里环绕了一圈，果不其然，在第一排寻到了梅林的影子。

梅林平时上他的课，总会坐在离他最近的位置。亚瑟最初以为他是那种认真听讲的类型，但偶然看见过他上其他课的模样的亚瑟将那场有些‘荒唐’的告白代入进行了联想，立刻有了答案。

他想离自己近一些，就算自己这门课有点无聊，就算第一排其实看PPT很辛苦，就算自己，之前拒绝了他，但他还是想离亚瑟近一点。

这个认知让亚瑟的心脏狂跳不止，他抬头，正好与梅林对上眼。梅林的注视也是如此炙热直白，亚瑟赶紧挪开目光，他甚至感觉到了自己脸颊的微微发烫，不由得轻咳了一声，翻开了教案，努力让自己目光不要过多地落在梅林身上。

男孩似乎对他这一行为有些失望，亚瑟讲了一会儿，便没有感受到梅林的注视了，他暗中松了一口气，却又莫名有些，失落？亚瑟使劲甩了甩头，想让这个念头被抛出脑海，却连带着身上的动作大了些，直接将手上的笔给甩了出去。

钢笔落在讲台前方的地面上，发出清脆的一声响，教室里瞬间安静了下来。亚瑟在心里默默骂了一句脏话，正要准备走下讲台捡起笔，坐在第一排的梅林却比亚瑟快一步离开座位，捡起了那支笔。

“老师。”梅林将笔递给亚瑟，不知道是不是错觉，梅林听起来有些欢快。“你的笔。”

亚瑟看了一眼梅林露出的半截手臂，伸手接过，而他们的指尖却微微触碰了一下，带起一阵电流，直击亚瑟的心脏，他手无意识地一松，原本已经稳稳接住的钢笔再一次做了自由落体运动。梅林倒是眼疾手快接住了钢笔，他夸张地松了一口气，朝亚瑟非常自然地眨了眨眼：

“好险。”

妈的，他好可爱。

亚瑟努力抑制自己捂住心脏流鼻血的冲动，装出一副冷漠的样子接过了笔：“谢谢。”

“不客气。”梅林露出一个灿烂的笑容。“为您，做什么都可以。”

还未等亚瑟有所反应，梅林便晃悠着回到座位上，留下自家老师在讲台前爆红成一个巨大番茄。

4.  
梅林又来自己这里蹭空调了。

亚瑟看着手中的需要批改的试卷，脑子里却是一团乱麻，他抬头看了一眼在沙发上缩成一团看书的梅林，又埋下头去在试卷上写了几笔，一阵莫名的焦躁爬上他的心头，他咬着下唇，用笔头有些用力的敲了敲桌子，响声有些大，引来了梅林的注意。

“怎么了吗？”梅林坐直身子。“不舒服吗？”

“没事。”亚瑟扯了扯领带。“你不睡午觉？”

“我昨晚上睡得比较早，不困，下午也没有课。”

亚瑟看了他一眼：“不去和你朋友一起玩？”

梅林摇头：“不想出去。”

“多走走对身体好。”

梅林眯眼，他哪能不知道亚瑟什么意思，分明就是想赶他走，他撇嘴，将书放下：“老师是在关心我吗？”

亚瑟被噎住似的卡了几秒：“啊，这个，我是老师，自然是要关心你的。”

“是吗，谢谢老师关心，但我觉得我身体不错。”梅林站起来，走到亚瑟面前。“老师才是，不要一直窝在办公室，偶尔也可以去跑跑步。”

“我可是有腹肌，不要小看我。”亚瑟下意识反驳，却在话说出口后，看着梅林亮晶晶的双眼，感觉到了后悔。

“哇哦。”梅林夸张地比了一个口型，一屁股坐上桌子。“真人不露相？”

离得有些太近了。

亚瑟垂眸，不去看梅林的眼睛：“还好。”

梅林唇边含笑，他盯着亚瑟，并没有说话，他的眼神似乎有些太过于赤/裸，让亚瑟感觉空调似乎没了作用一样，浑身燥热。他藏在办公桌下的双腿抖得厉害，可能有点抽筋，他不得不转了转脚。

但梅林还是盯着他，亚瑟开始觉得手抖，他扯了扯嘴角，勉强抬起头，又因为太近的距离而飞速垂下头，他用笔尖敲了敲桌子，开口的时候声音有些沙哑：“别坐在桌子上。”

“老师，空调要不要再调低一点。”梅林跳下去，拿起桌子上的遥控器，给空调调低了几度。

“怎么，你热？”

“没有啊。”梅林将遥控器安安稳稳放回去，那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛却始终没有离开过亚瑟分毫，他绕过桌子，直接走到亚瑟面前，亚瑟下意识地将批改的试卷放在了桌子上，梅林又将其推远了一点。亚瑟已经说不出一句完整的话，他只能看着梅林伸手将自己的领带抓住后朝自己俯下。

他本该拒绝的，老天，快往后退一步，快点，你坐的是带滑轮的椅子！快！

亚瑟内心近乎咆哮，而他的身子却不受了控制，只能瞧着梅林越凑越近，而在一个非常奇怪的时机停下了。额头上传来的柔软的触感让亚瑟浑身一颤，一股电流从背脊处涌上来。

梅林吻了他的额头。

还未等亚瑟处理好这个消息，他便又一次对上了梅林的眼睛，离得很近，很近，他甚至很难让眼睛对上焦。梅林用自己的额头蹭了蹭亚瑟的，拉住亚瑟领带的手强硬不容拒绝，眼神却如同路边的小狗一样单纯无辜。

“老师，你是不是发烧了，脸好烫。”

5.  
“我的天啊！”莫甘娜从沙发上一跃而起，她冲上去抓住弟弟的肩膀，声音近乎破音。“这什么偶像剧剧情！这是真的吗！！我的上帝！” 

“梅林真的这样干了吗？”高汶双手捂住嘴，他看上去兴奋地像个小姑娘。“你们为什么还不在一起？” 

亚瑟拉开莫甘娜的手：“我是来找你们倾诉的！”

“我们在听啊。”莫甘娜耸肩。“但这的确很甜美，你不能否认。”

高汶举手：“我能不能和帕西瓦说这个事？”

“不！和你男朋友一起对我和梅林的事情评头论足这种事情你想都不要想！”亚瑟有些烦躁地挠挠头发。

“说真的，高汶没说错，你为什么拒绝梅林？”莫甘娜疑惑。

“为什么要答应他？我们是师生！”

“哦老天，你不要想着拿这个理由敷衍我们。”莫甘娜一屁股坐在他的身边。“先问你一个问题，你喜欢梅林吗？”

“我…老天。”亚瑟将脸埋进双手。“谁能不喜欢梅林？”

“乌瑟？”高汶插嘴。

莫甘娜一脸‘你有病吗’地朝高汶摇摇头：“你没有帮忙。”

“我的确，我的确很喜欢梅林，他那么好，他简直是个甜心，他那双眼睛简直就像是小狗狗一样你懂我意思吗，很多时候你都没法拒绝他。”

“但你拒绝他了。”

“我不知道！这里有，有太多理由了。”亚瑟猛地站起来又坐回去。“师生就先不提了，梅林都还没有成年，而我已经快三十了…”

“你才二十六。”高汶眯眼。“你这个四舍五入做的太烂了。”

“那也是八、九岁的差距！重点是他未成年，我和他在一起那我就是三年起步…”

“老天，他还有两个月就成年了吧！这个根本算不上/猥/亵/儿童。而且明明是发生了肉体关系才能三年起步吧！你们又不是确认了关系立刻就要上床！”

“可是…”

“没有可是。”莫甘娜摁住亚瑟的肩膀，用劲有些大。“你喜欢他，他也喜欢你，那你们就试试！想那么多做什么？合不来就分手，你们都还年轻！梅林的确还小，但你也别一副你已经半百的模样好吗！你让我这个年龄比你大的人怎么想？”

亚瑟看着莫甘娜的威胁脸，默默闭上了嘴。

“你要担心梅林没成年的问题，那你就等他毕业了告白不就行了？只要你等得起。”高汶给自己开了一个橘子罐头。“反正看你的描述，梅林似乎对你志在必得的样子。”

“潘德贡拉家第一对同/性/师生恋。”莫甘娜已经抑制不住自己兴奋的表情。“你们会有一场漂亮的婚礼的。”

“怎么就扯上婚礼了？？？”

6.  
梅林捏着学位帽坐在台下，眼睛四处寻找着亚瑟的身影。

几个月前的告白失败其实对他来说并不意外，作为一个暗恋了亚瑟四年的人，他怎么不可能了解亚瑟的脾性，他是个好老师，对自己好也只是尽老师的本分。可以说最开始，他就没有抱过任何希望。

但那一次告白时，亚瑟的反应可以说是非常的耐人寻味，一堆搪塞的借口，躲闪的双眼，无处安放的手。说实话，梅林不是没有见过别人给亚瑟告白，他见得多了，每一次亚瑟的回绝总是非常干净利落，不给人留一点余地，而且每一次回绝都那么游刃有余，这也是为什么梅林等了那么久才告白的原因，他想在毕业前好歹要让亚瑟知道自己的心意。

但亚瑟那个反应，完全和拒绝别人不一样。

希望之火熊熊燃烧，梅林振作起精神，用尽方法试图撩动这个‘钢铁直男’的心，而每一次的互动都让梅林更确定亚瑟对他其实是有感情这一事实，他创造了很多机会让亚瑟坦白心意，但亚瑟从来都没有咬下那个鱼饵，就算被梅林撩得脸红心跳，也从来不曾有任何越矩行为。

梅林越想越气，他努力控制了几下呼吸才不让自己把学位帽给扔出去，而这时亚瑟终于出现在他的视线范围内，梅林立刻坐直了身子，看着亚瑟走上台，坐在几个老师旁，然后和人群中的他对上视线。

梅林赶紧把握住机会，伸手朝亚瑟挥了挥，并且露出了一个，非常暧昧的笑容，眼里带钩子的那种。台上的亚瑟立刻红了耳朵，他也抬手有些敷衍的挥了挥，立刻将视线移开来。

“你们进展不错？”坐在他身边的兰斯洛特目睹了两人的互动，用胳膊肘顶了顶他打趣道。

“如果忽略他还没有答应我的告白这一点，的确不错。”梅林有些丧气的垮下肩膀。

兰斯洛特见状，伸手捏了捏他的肩膀：“没事，是个人都看得出来他对你也有意思，待会儿大家自由合影的时候你再去找他，你都成年了，我看他还用什么借口。”

“你最好了。”梅林小声哀嚎一声，将脑袋靠上兰斯洛特的肩膀，叹了口气。

兰斯洛特熟练地伸手揉了一把梅林的头发，刚想再说些什么安慰一下梅林时，却意外地和某人对上了眼。

老天爷，那眼神，就像是一把想要将自己烧个精光的火焰，兰斯洛特甚至觉得自己接下来这一个月可能会做噩梦。他身子僵硬，想要继续揉头发的手愣在半空中，放下不是，不放下也不是。察觉到有什么地方不对的梅林有些奇怪的抬起头看了一眼兰斯洛特，顺着他目光望去，却只看见一个低头不知道在看什么地方的亚瑟。

“怎么了？”梅林拍拍兰斯洛特的肩膀。“你在看什么？”

兰斯洛特将脸转过来：“我觉得我被亚瑟盯上了。”

梅林疑惑地眯眼：“什么？”

“刚刚…”

“同学们，大家早上好。”亚瑟的声音响彻整个会场，同时也打断了兰斯洛特和梅林的谈话。“我是亚瑟·潘德贡拉，相信很多人都认识我，我在卡梅洛特学院担任一班的班主任。”

下面响起了欢呼声和掌声，亚瑟的人气在学校一向不错，而他今天没有穿得像平时在学校一样那么随便，而是蓝色正装，一头金发在阳光下闪耀，坐在第一排的他看得非常清楚。梅林发誓他听见了不少女孩子的尖叫声，他也发誓自己绝对没有感觉到不爽。

“谢谢，其实今天不该是我来主持，宣布这届毕业生名单的校长乌瑟被其他事情耽搁了一下，我就是个负责活跃活跃气氛的。”亚瑟朝台下笑了笑。“说到活跃气氛，我知道你们这些年轻人比较喜欢八卦，特别是涉及到恋爱方面的事情…”

“老师我爱你！！！”一个男生的嘶吼从原本安静的会场破出，成功点燃了全场，笑声和叫好声此起彼伏。

“谢谢，谢谢你的好意，John，你女朋友还在旁边看着你呢。”亚瑟装作嫌弃地摆了摆手，又收获一波笑声，梅林忍不住勾起了嘴角，兰斯洛特甚至看见他眼睛里有星星在闪。

还未等兰斯洛特感叹恋爱的酸臭味，台上的亚瑟顿了顿，来了一句：“而且我有喜欢的人了，抱歉喽。”

梅林一下子没拿稳手中的帽子，兰斯洛特瞪大了眼睛，而会场里的其他人绝对没有比他们好到哪里去，学生们瞬间来了兴趣，非常统一地大声喊着‘Who’，梅林有些慌乱地低头去捡帽子，心脏跳得飞快，害怕极了。

“梅林，帽子怎么拿不稳了？”一声清晰的声音从台旁的音响传出，离梅林所坐的位置很近，震得他耳朵有些发麻。“你知道我喜欢的人是谁吗？”

无数双眼睛在同一时间投向梅林，梅林硬着头皮将帽子重新戴回头上，嘴巴张了好几下：“啊，我…”

“奇了怪了，我觉得你知道。”亚瑟往前走了几步，蹲在了他面前。“还记得你之前说过什么吗？你说，你真的很喜欢我。”

众人都倒吸了一口冷气，梅林瞬间熟了，他看了看四周好奇和鼓励的目光，咬了咬牙，有些控制不住地站起来，鼓起勇气夺过亚瑟手中的话筒：“是的，我喜欢您，这不是个秘密。”

“很好。”亚瑟点了点头，眼睛里的笑意明显。“我也是。”

梅林愣了，拿着话筒的手有些发抖，他看起来有些懵逼，像是不知道怎么能够处理这条消息，在叫好声稍稍平静一点后，梅林突然将话筒塞给亚瑟，上排牙齿都在发抖：“say it again。”

亚瑟抬了抬下巴，突然从台上一跃而下，站在了梅林面前，他抬起手，将话筒放在嘴边，一字一句清晰地将告白重新说了一遍。被扩大几百倍声音的告白进入了所有人的耳朵，人群安静了一会儿后，雷鸣般的掌声瞬间爆发，梅林一头扎进亚瑟的怀里，眼眶变红，亚瑟搂紧了梅林，亲吻着他的耳朵，将告白一次又一次用最缠绵的语气说出，仿佛是为了补偿这几个月他没有对他说出口的爱意。

“I Love you so much。”梅林语气颤抖。

“我也是。”亚瑟闭上眼睛。“我也是。”

花絮：  
乌瑟：？？我不在的时候你们都干了什么？

END  
望食用愉快！


End file.
